La novia de Max
by Snicket Toy
Summary: El menor de los Russo consigue una novia un tanto especial... Max/OC


_¡Hola mundo! Soy Coonii y quise hacer una Historia de W.O.W.P, porque los adoro y además mi personaje favorito es Max, así que ya sabrán de qué se trata esta historia. Espero que les guste_

_Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place no me pertenecen, yo solo los manipulo de vez en cuando._

El menor de los Russo, estaba sentado en una banca del parque junto a una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos color esmeralda.

"¿Y si me odian?" Cuestionó la pelirroja. Max rió

"No lo harán, eres dulce, genial, traviesa y graciosa. Si te odiaran, me aborrecerían a mí" Max le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Max, eres el mejor novio del mundo" La pelirroja lo abraza cariñosamente.

Si novio, ella Aileen Williams ha estado saliendo con Max Russo, uno de los chicos más "traviesos" y problemáticos de la escuela, pero ella lo quería tal cuál es, además le gustaba ayudarle en sus "aventuras".

"Vamos" Le tendió la mano. "Quiero ver si puedo saltar de una rampa en patineta, andando de manos"

"Llevaré el botiquín" Tomó la mano de su novio, mientras él sacaba un palo de su zapato. El conjura un hechizo al azar y aparecen en la entrada de la pista de patinaje.

Si, ella sabía de su "secreto", la hacía sentir mejor. Porque el sabía también de su "secreto", ella no era humana, ni mujer loba, ni una genio, si no un fantasma, una única y atractiva fantasma, por lo menos así es como la describe él.

"Bien, trata de no romperte los huesos" Le pidió la pelirroja

"Ok, lo intentaré" Respondió el castaño, al subirse a la patineta de cabeza. Cómo se esperaba calló dando unas vueltas "Wow eso fue… ¡Asombroso!, lo repetiré"

Aileen solo negó con la cabeza divertida. Oh Max, ¿que haré contigo?, pensó entretenida.

Luego de dos horas de caerse, reírse y volver a caer, los dos adolescentes tuvieron que volver a sus hogares, no sin antes despedirse como toda una pareja.

"Bueno, cuídate"

"Trataré, no olvides la cena de mañana"

"Nunca lo haría" Le dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue.

El castaño tomó la patineta y se dirigió a la subestación de su familia.

Que bien es tener una subestación, me muero de hambre, un sándwich de jamón, palomitas, malvaviscos y queso, me quitará el hambre, pensó el castaño al entrar.

Se sirvió su curioso sándwich y se sentó en la barra.

"Otra cita con tu novia, ¿eh?" Lo molestó su hermano mayor

"Por lo menos tengo citas" Le contestó de vuelta, entre mordiscos

"No sé que ve esa chica en ti" Exclamó antes de irse derrotado.

"¡Max!" Exclamó enfurecida su hermana "¿Qué hiciste con los pinceles de mi estudio?" Los mostró sin ni un pelo.

"Usé los pelos para un experimento"

Alex refunfuñó furiosa, pero no le hizo nada, mucho esfuerzo.

"Iré a ver a Mason. Y tú tendrás que ir a buscar cada pelo y ponerlo en su lugar, no me importa cómo" Le advirtió a su hermano menor

Al terminar su "especial" sándwich Max subió a cumplir el mandato de su hermana.

"A ver, ¿dónde los puse?... a si en esa especie de helado" Hizo una mueca al recuerdo, no supieron cómo el espero, pero aún los tenía. Los recogió y los llevó al estudio de Alex, los tuvo que pegar con un pegamento especial que encontró, le tomó dos horas.

Después de terminar su pequeño trabajo, estaba bastante cansado, decidió hacer un poco de magia, pero lo que logró no era lo que esperaba.

"¡Caballos!" El menor estaba entre entretenido y asustado

"¡Max!, ¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó su madre que subía por la escalera.

"Eh… nada la televisión" Respondió, mientras trataba de que los caballos salieran del apartamento.

Al ver que su madre estaba en el último peldaño recordó algo. "Cierto. Haré un Hechizo" Conjuro el hechizo para desaparecer cosas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"No pasa nada, mamá" Dijo Max al ver a su madre y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Cuando trató de entrar a su cuarto, no pudo, la puerta estaba trabada, empujó más fuerte hasta que se abrió, pero cayó dentro, entre toda la basura de su cuarto. Maldijo entre dientes y se paró. Su celular, que estaba en medio del desastre, empezó a vibrar. Era Aileen

"Hola, Aily" La saludó al contestar, se escuchó una leve risita del otro lado. Ella amaba ese sobrenombre

"¿Qué hay, Maxie?" Así conversaron los dos adolescentes hasta altas horas de la madrugada, tuvieron que colgar porque ambos ya se estaban quedando dormidos.

"Nos vemos mañana"

"No olvides la cena"

"No la olvido" La pelirroja colgó, un poco nerviosa por la cena de mañana. "Mañana conoceré a los Russo" Se dijo a si misma, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

_Un poco co__rto lo sé, pero es solo el comienzo espero que les guste, díganmelo por los reviews es la mejor forma, los quiero._


End file.
